1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drinking fountain of the wall hung type adapted for use by a wheel chair occupant, more particularly, to a wall hung drinking fountain activated by a front mounted push bar operable by a wheel chair occupant for controlling the dispensing of drinking water from a spout attached to the top of the cabinet of the drinking fountain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wall hung water coolers and drinking fountains are known in the prior art. For example, a wall hung drinking fountain is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,100, issued May 28, 1963, to E. Sorensen et al. The wall hung water cooler of Sorensen, et al, has a drinking fountain nozzle operated by a push button to control the supply of water. Such a configuration of push button and nozzle, while satisfactory for use by a person standing or bending over the device, has been found less than completely satisfactory for use by the occupant of a wheel chair who is physically handicapped, due in part to the inconvenient height of the push button with respect to the arms of the wheel chair and the person lacking the necessary manual dexterity and strength required to manipulate the push button. Other patents suggesting the state of the prior art include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,461--Mar. 27, 1956--Canter PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,654--Nov. 17, 1970--Murdock et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,445--Dec. 28, 1971--Wright PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,408--May 22, 1973--Wright PA1 U.S. Pat. No. De. 190,147--Apr. 18, 1961--Fink PA1 U.S. Pat. No. De. 223,781--June 6, 1972--Wright.
While the two Wright utility patents show a valve actuator in the peripheral wall of the drinking fountain, such devices fail to provide for operation by handicapped occupants of a wheel chair.